Back Home
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Darcy returns home! She catches up with Clare and learns what has happened while she was gone. Her parents divorce, Clare's own recent drama and - of course - boys.


**I've wanted to write this for a while since I wonder how Darcy would react to Clare's new look, recent drama and most of all, Eli. So here's **_**Back Home**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare was relaxing on the couch, watching _Twilight _for probably the millionth time. She had done all her homework and Eli was supposed to be coming over later to work on an English paper with her.

The doorbell rang, startling her. Eli was at least an hour early. She got up and opened the door to a great surprise.

On the porch stood a girl with tan skin, brown eyes and long brown hair, dressed in a simple white tank top under a dark denim jacket jeans and red converse sneakers.

"DARCY!" Clare shouted, tackling her older sister in a hug. She couldn't believe it! Darcy was right here at the front door! She hadn't called to tell them or anything!

But to Clare's surprise, Darcy wasn't hugging back. Clare backed away to look up at her sister, who looked down at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Ummm, do I know you?" Darcy asked. Clare put her hands on her hips.

"You don't recognize your own little sister?" Clare said with a smirk, "Darcy, I think all that sun when to your head." Darcy's brown eyes widened in recognition.

"Clare?" she said in amazement, "Oh my God! You look so different, I didn't recognize you!" Darcy crushed Clare in another hug. Clare helped her bring her bags inside and they sat on the couch.

"You hair! Your glasses! Your clothes!" Darcy said, still shocked, "What happened to that shy little school girl I left?"

"She cut her hair, got laser eye surgery and a new wardrobe," Clare said, grinning.

"You look so cute," she said, ruffling Clare's hair playfully, "And where have you been hiding those big blue eyes? Geez, would it kill you guys to send me a picture every now and again?" She pushed Clare playfully.

"How long are you staying?" Clare asked.

"I'm here to stay," Darcy said proudly, "The school is built and everything and I missed my family. So tell me everything. What's gone on while I was gone and why are you watching Twilight? Don't mom and dad hate stuff like that?"

"Umm, I've been going through a bit of a vampire phase," Clare admitted. Darcy's eyebrows shot up.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" she said, surprised, but a smile on her face, "I never would have guessed."

"You should see my vampire fanfiction," Clare said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, you'll _have _to show me," Darcy said, "But now, what have I missed? Boys, drama, spill."

"Well, I should probably tell you mom and dad are divorced," Clare said. Darcy's face visibly fell.

"No way," she whispered, "Why?" Clare shrugged.

"They were fighting a lot," she said, "And it just kept getting worse and worse..."

"Oh my God," Darcy said, raising a hand to her mouth, "I never thought…wow. So what's going to happen? Who are you living with?"

"Actually, I'm staying here," Clare said, "Mom and dad rotate between here and a condo." Darcy nodded.

"How are you dealing with it?" Darcy asked, putting a hand on top of Clare's.

"It's been getting better," Clare said slowly, letting out a nervous laugh, "I was a mess before. You should have seen my brief rebel look. In fact," Clare pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped through the pictures. She had taken a picture of herself before school before when went that day.

"Here," Clare said, holding her phone out. Darcy looked at the picture and her eyebrows nearly shot off her head.

"Whoa," she said, "Hey, that's my skirt!" Clare giggled.

"Don't worry, it's back n your closet," Clare said, putting her phone away, "I only wore it that one day."

"I'm almost scared to ask what else happened," Darcy said, "Especially in the boy department after seeing you like that."

"Don't worry," Clare said, holding up her hand and flashing her abstinence ring, "Two boyfriends and this is still on."

"Two?" Darcy said in surprise, "Getting around while I'm gone? Do spill."

"Well, the first was K. C.," Clare said, "That boy we saw my first day of school."

"Aww, he was such a cutie!" Darcy squealed, "Was he a good kisser." Clare wrinkled her nose.

"Not now that I look back at it," Clare said, "Our kisses were only ever little pecks."

"So if he was the first, what happened?" Darcy asked.

"He dumped me for this girl named Jenna," Clare said, "She's blonde, perky and a cheerleader. He was a basketball player so I guess sit was inevitable."

"So who's boyfriend number two?" Darcy asked, "And are you still with him?"

"Yes, and his name is Eli," Clare said. She went through the pictures on her phone again to show Darcy a picture of Eli. He was leaning against the lockers in black skinny jeans, black boots and a Dead Hand t-shirt under a denim vest, his arms crossed over his chest. Darcy whistled.

"Mom and dad must have _freaked _when you bought him home," Darcy said.

"You weren't here for the most awkward family dinner _ever_," Clare said, tucking her phone in her pocket, "Part of my rebellion stage, I made Eli sound positively _horrible_." Clare buried her face in her hands, "I even told them he was an atheist." Darcy gasped, swatting at Clare's shoulder.

"Are you trying to get the poor guy killed?" Darcy asked, shaking her head, "Geez Clare." Darcy sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "So how does _he_ kiss?" Clare grinned, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Judging by your stupid grin, I guess so!" Darcy squealed, shoving Clare playfully, "I'm hoping you two are going smoother than you and K. C."

"Kind of," Clare said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked, concerned.

"Well, it's over with now," Clare said, "But…well, at first he had this feud going on with a guy named Fitz and at a school dance Fitz nearly stabbed him."

"Wow," Darcy said, "Intense."

"There's more," Clare said. Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"What, did he have a dead ex-girlfriend or something?" Darcy asked. Clare bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You're not serious," Darcy said.

"I am," Clare said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Darcy's eyes immediately fixed on a place on Clare's ear.

"You got a piercing?" she shrieked. Clare reached up a hand to touch the silver hoop on her cartilage.

"More rebellion?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Clare admitted. The familiar tune of Dead Hand rattled the windows and Clare saw Eli's hearse pull up.

"Tell me Eli doesn't drive a hearse," Darcy said, glancing out the window. Clare giggled nervously. Darcy just shook her head.

"You leave for a few years and everything's topsy turvy," she mumbled. Clare just rolled her eyes and opened the door. Eli stood there in his usual black ensemble.

"Hello beautiful," he said, leaning down to kiss her. Clare completely forgot Darcy was even there the second Eli's tongue came in contact with hers.

Someone clearing their throat broke the couple apart. Darcy was standing in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed over her chest, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said sarcastically. Clare giggled at her sister.

"Eli, this is my older sister, Darcy," Clare introduced, "Darcy, this is Eli Goldsworthy."

"Nice to meet you," Darcy said, shaking Eli's hand.

"Like wise," Eli said. Darcy noticed the piecing on his upper ear.

"Matching piercings?" she muttered, shaking her head, "Remind me never to leave home again, everything turns upside down when I get back." Darcy headed toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna go unpack," she said, turning back to wink at the couple, "Have fun you two." She continued up the stairs, but not before hearing Eli murmur, "Well, she said have fun," and Clare's delighted squeal of "Eli!"

It was nice to be home again.

**So there's **_**Back Home**_**. Am I the only one that thinks Clare looks like a totally different person as opposed to how she looked when she first started school at Degrassi? Although I do love her new look. Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
